La musica y sus recuerdos
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una melodia para el violin hace recordar a Vash momentos de su pasado con Roderich, mientras este le acompaña diciendole las palabras que mas deseaba decirle. yaoi suizaxAustria


Bien hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo de estos dos, pero nunca se me ocurría nada bueno.

Este fic ha surgido por la canción Song From a Secret Garden de Alexander Rybak , y le agradezco a Cris que me la pasara -w- este fic te lo dedico Cris o

* * *

**La música y sus recuerdos**

Abrió la puerta lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura, se dirigió al gran ventanal abriéndolo de golpe dejando que toda la luz entrara en la sala, una pequeña sala de música que estaba bien escondida a cualquiera que entrara en la casa.

La miro de arriba abajo, un piano, xilófonos y varios instrumentos más, pero sobre lo que buscaba estaba en el sitio más adecuado, sobre el piano descansaba una funda de violín, se acerco a ella acariciando suavemente la funda llevándose en sus dedos los restos de polvo acumulados sobre la misma, hacia tanto que no tocaba, que no se permitía el lujo de hacerlo por no recordar el pasado y sacar todas sus debilidades a flote.

Pero esta vez daba igual, abrió con lentitud el estuche dejando a la vista un precioso violín que estaba guardado delicadamente, la cara de aquel que se lo había regalado años atrás se le vino a la cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo y con una delicadeza de la que nadie le creería capaz saco el instrumento apoyándolo suavemente en su cuello y empezando a tocar.

El sonido del piano que acompañaba a esta canción sonaron en su cabeza mientras empezaba a tocar, su mente divago en aquellos tiempos en los que aun estaban juntos, en los que podían sonreir abiertamente y estar juntos sin importarles nada más.

La sonrisa del austriaco se le vino a la cabeza, hacia tanto que ya no sonreía, no era así como le recordaba, le gustaba ver su sonrisa, oírle reír. Mientras tocaba el instrumento su mente divagaba en uno y mil recuerdos en los cuales aparecía Roderich, en todos ellos, sin dejarse ni uno el austriaco ocupaba cada uno de ellos y las fuertes notas del piano acompañaban la canción que tocaba en solitario.

No noto siquiera cuando las saladas gotas de agua empezaron a bajar por su rostro el no lloraba, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había echo, pero la música le atrapaba de tal forma que para él era imposible parar sin dejar de tocar y detener la música. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Vash Zwingli dejo salir todos sus sentimientos llorando abiertamente sin dejar de tocar la suave melodía.

Esa canción, la que tantas veces habían interpretado juntos, los acordes del piano cada vez se hacían más reales en su cabeza, estaba seguro de que si el austriaco le viera ahora se reiría, pero no por eso iba a dejar de tocar, estaba solo frente a ese gran ventanal por el cual entraba la luz del Sol bañándole.

Tan ensimismado y metido en su música estaba que no oyó los pasos que se dirigían a la habitación atraídos por la música y por aquella nostálgica melodía, tampoco noto cuando la persona se paro en la puerta conteniendo la respiración, viéndole tocar mientras lloraba y como los rayos del Sol le bañaban enteramente, dándole a su cabello rubio un deslumbrante color, y sin poderlo evitar esa persona también cerró los ojos, notando como la melodía llegaba a su fin y resistiéndose a dejarla marchar se acerco al piano destapando el teclado con la suavidad que lo caracterizaba y empezando a tocar, esta vez desde el principio, notando como inconscientemente el suizo volvía a empezar la melodía con el violín.

¿Cuanto hacia que no tocaban juntos?, ¿cuanto hacia que se habían separado? Ni siquiera se acordaba ya de eso, pero el dolor de estar separado de la persona que mas quieres en el mundo estaba fresco en ambos corazones, cada uno lo llevo de la manera que mejor supo, uno se caso formando un gran imperio siendo dañado una vez más, mientras el otro se aisló al resto del mundo esperando no volver a ser dañado por el hecho de haber entregado su corazón a alguien más.

Y cerrando los ojos Roderich también lloro, acompañando a Vash tanto en su melodía como en su llanto silencioso, el rubio aun no se había percatado de que el austriaco había entrado en la sala, ni siquiera de que la melodía del piano que resonaba en su cabeza había dejado de ser producto de su mente para pasar a ser real.

Ambos terminaron la melodía al tiempo, suspirando el rubio se dejo caer de rodillas dejando el violín en el suelo para cubrirse el rostro, se sentía vulnerable, roto, había dejado su fría barrera a un lado para dejar salir todo su dolor. La música del piano no se iba de su cabeza y volviendo a coger el violín siguió tocando, las manos le temblaban y su respiración era agitada mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

El tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, hacia tanto que no tocaban juntos que el austriaco se perdió en su música mientras el suizo aun seguía ajeno al todo lo que pasaba en su alrededor.

Tras terminar por octava vez la melodía que habían interpretado el rubio suspiro, girándose lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron y por poco deja caer el instrumento cuando vio al austriaco sentado sobre el piano, dio un paso hacia atrás cayendo al suelo sin dejar de mirarlo, volvió a sentarse de rodillas dejando el violín en el suelo y llevándose las manos al rostro mientras trataba de que su respiración se normalizara.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño, no podía estar pasando, y sin embargo la poca esperanza de que fuera así se desvaneció cuando Roderich se agacho a su lado y le envolvió con sus brazos apretándole contra su pecho.

Con suavidad y delicadeza el castaño le alzo la cara agarrándole con el mentón llevando sus labios a las mejillas del rubio limpiando los rastros de lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y también quitando las nuevas que salían besando sus ojos.

-Abre los ojos…- este negó suavemente con la cabeza negándose a hacerlo

-Si lo hago… descubriré que es mi imaginación… y te irás….

Roderich sonrió ante la afirmación del rubio y con lentitud junto sus labios con los del otro, apenas un roce que sirvió para que la mente de ambos se quedaran en blanco y sus cuerpos se relajaran, se separaron lentamente al tiempo que con temor Vash abría sus ojos comprobando que el austriaco estaba ahí, frente a él, que esta vez no era su imaginación.

No necesitaron palabras, sobraban en ese momento, uniendo de nuevo sus labios esta vez en algo más que un simple roce, un beso delicado y lleno de todos aquellos sentimientos que habían estado reteniendo durante tanto tiempo se comprendieron, vieron en los ojos del otro lo que sentían y con una dulce sonrisa dijeron aquellas palabras que más de una vez habían muerto en su garganta.

-Te amo… Roderich…

-Te amo... Vash

Se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo sin soltarse ambos aun con la melodía en su cabeza, pues todos tenían algo preciado que les hacía sentirse especiales, pero esa melodía "Canción para el jardín secreto" solo era para ellos, una llave hacia ese jardín que solo ellos dos compartían donde guardaban todas las palabras de amor que nunca habían sido dichas y que esta vez salían con normalidad.

Porque en ese "Jardín secreto" se encontraban sus corazones, entrelazados como ahora lo estaban sus manos y juntos como permanecían sus labios… cercanía que nadie podría separar que se había mantenido intacta en el paso del tiempo y de los años, y ahora por fin culminaban en los brazos del otro.

Porque la música trae los recuerdos que enterramos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, lo que no queremos olvidar y que guardamos con tanto recelo. Y ahora en esa sala de música, olvidada durante tanto tiempo ambos se demuestran su amor, haciendo promesas que nunca deberán ser rotas y culminando con las más dulces palabras que pueden oír de la boca del otro.

"_Te amo…. Y nunca te dejare"_

FIN


End file.
